


Pixlriffs log entry: Site 77

by Rose_Icosahedron



Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron
Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Overseer's log 1:

\--start recording--

Pixlriffs :While I may be quite excited about the prospect of running a new site, especially one such as this, I do have some concerns about the plans for the facility.

I must admit, I was quite surprised to learn that site 77 will not have an D-class personnel, but after looking over the files of some of the SCPs that are planned to be transferred here, i can understand why that decision was made.

I must also admit my reservations about holding so many humanoid SCPs in one place, especially noting that many of them were allowed to roam freely at their previous sites.  
I have been notified that to help with the containment of these SCPs, SCP-1412 will be sent here as an additional containment measure, and while I am sure it will be able to help, I know several other SCPs will arrive on site before it.

Additionally, I also have my reservations about SCP-1412’s classification as thaumiel class. While it certainly has the ability to function as a containment mechanism for other SCP’s (I believe it could possibly function as proper containment for SCP 404). There is a certain danger to relying SCP-1412 to do anything.  
I shouldn't say that. My superiors know what they're doing.

Zloy: sir, SCP-404 is going to be here soon, you should be ready for the transfer.

PixlriffsI ll be there in a second!

-end recording-


	2. log 2: 1/2/20

Date: 1/2/20

-start log-

Pixlriffs: everything has been going smoothly. Well its only been a day, but it was a smooth day. In the small amount of time that SCP 404 has been at the facility, it seems it has adjusted well to the new surroundings. While further observation may be required, SCP 404 seems relatively docile on first inspection, and has yet to attempt leaving containment.

Maybe my previous concerts were unnecessary.

I have been informed that SCP-101 will arrive on site on the fourth, its containment cell has already been prepared, and am sure the transfer will go smoothly. 

I know these logs are supposed to detail the set up and operation of Site 77, but there isn't much to report aside from ‘business as usual’.

I guess I could say that I feel as if we might be a tad understaffed for a facility at the moment, but we do only have one SCP and more personnel are planned to come with some of the SCPs. its possible I'm just noticing the lack of class-D personnel.

-end recording-


End file.
